2014
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] Feature films Theatrical releases *February 7 - ''The Lego Movie (Warner Bros./Warner Animation Group/Village Roadshow Pictures/RatPac Entertainment) *February 14 - Winter's Tale (Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures/Mace Neufeld Productions/Marc Platt Productions/Weed Road Pictures) *March 7 - 300: Rise of an Empire (Warner Bros./Legendary Entertainment/Cruel and Unusual Films/Atmosphere Pictures/Hollywood Gang Films and Skylark Productions) *March 14 - Veronica Mars (Warner Bros./Mace Neufeld Productions/Spoondolie Productions/Warner Bros. Digital Distribution) *April 18 - Transcendence (Warner Bros./Summit Entertainment/Alcon Entertainment/Straight Up Films) *May 16 - Godzilla (Warner Bros./Legendary Entertainment/Toho) *May 23 - Blended (Warner Bros./Gulfstream Pictures/Happy Madison Productions/Flower Films) *June 6 - Edge of Tomorrow (Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures/RatPac Entertainment/3 Arts Entertainment/Viz Productions) *June 20 - Jersey Boys (Warner Bros./Malpaso Productions/GK Films/Rat-Pac Entertainment) *July 4 - Tammy (Warner Bros./New Line Cinema/Gary Sanchez Productions/On the Day Productions) *July 25 - And So It Goes (Castle Rock Entertainment/Foresight Unlimited/Envision Entertainment/Clarius Entertainment/Freestyle Releasing) is released to negative reviews. *August 8 - Into the Storm (Warner Bros./New Line Cinema/Village Roadshow Pictures/Broken Road Productions) *August 22 - If I Stay (Warner Bros./New Line Cinema/Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer/Di Novi Pictures) *September 12 - Dolphin Tale 2 (Warner Bros./Alcon Entertainment) *September 19 - This Is Where I Leave You (Warner Bros./Spring Creek Pictures/21 Laps Entertainment) *October 3 **''Annabelle'' (Warner Bros./New Line Cinema/Safran Company/Atomic Monster Productions) **''The Good Lie'' (Warner Bros./Summit Entertainment/Alcon Entertainment/Imagine Entertainment/Reliance Entertainment/Black Label Media) *October 10 - The Judge (Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures/RatPac-Dune Entertainment/Team Downey) *November 7 - Interstellar (Warner Bros./Paramount Pictures/Legendary Entertainment/Syncopy Films/Lynda Obst Productions; International distribution only) *November 14 - Dumb and Dumber To (New Line Cinema/Universal Pictures/Relativity Media/Red Granite Pictures/Conundrum Entertainment) is released to generally unfavorable reviews *November 28 - Horrible Bosses 2 (Warner Bros./New Line Cinema/Benderspink/RatPac Entertainment) *December 12 - Inherent Vice (Warner Bros./Ghoulardi Film Company) *December 17 - The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies (Warner Bros./New Line Cinema/Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer/WingNut Films) *December 25 - American Sniper (Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures/Malpaso Productions/Rat-Pac Entertainment/Mad Chance Productions/22nd & Indiana Productions) *December 31 - Cake (Freestyle Releasing/After Dark Films/Echo Films/Shenghua Entertainment/Cinelou Films/We're Not Brothers Productions/Warner Bros.; United Kingdom, Switzerland, Germany, France, Italy and Japan distribution only) Shorts *June 17 - Enter the Ninjago (Warner Animation Group) *June 10 - Flash in the Pain (Warner Bros. Animation) Television Soundtracks Theme park happenings * April 26 - Bugs Bunny Boomtown opens at Six Flags Over Texas. Home video releases Blu-ray/DVD releases DVD-only releases * January 28 - Pinky, Elmyra & the Brain: The Complete Series * September 23 - The Tom and Jerry Show: Season 1, Part 1 * October 7 ** Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish ** Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The Complete Season 2 Blu-ray-only releases * February 18 - Beware the Batman: Season One, Part One: Shadows of Gotham Comics Books Video games People Deaths * * * *August 11 - Robin Williams * * * Character debuts *February 7 - Emmet Brickowski *May 16 - *September 12 - *October 3 - *December 17 - Events Behind the scenes Other *October 11 - Warner Bros. Entertainment Wiki is born. References Category:2014 Category:Years Category:Timeline Category:Years in history